Viva la Sani
by TheNuttyGleek
Summary: One shots of Santana and Dani. Sani/Dantana! Requests open!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was going to do a prompt of Dani meeting Santana first but... that's at my mom's and I kind of don't wanna rewrite it. Soooo, when I get back to my mom's I'll post it :D**

**Also, if you want me to do something don't be afraid to ask! :D I don't bite... at least I don't think so. ;)**

* * *

"Do you like mac and cheese?" asks Dani as she stood in front of her crush.

"Hell yeah! Who the heck doesn't?" asks Santana.

"Rachel." states Dani.

"Yeah and she doesn't eat meat. She has issues." replies Santana. Dani playfully slaps Santana's shoulder.

"Right, well I made some." states Dani. Santana's smiles widely making Dani giggle.

"Are the Broadway divas eating with us?" asks Santana.

"Not sure. Probably at the bar." states Dani as she moves closer to Santana. She is so close that Santana could feel Dani's breath on her.

Dani straddles Santana's lap who stops breathing for a second and leans up, placing her forehead against Dani's. She then wraps her arms around Dani's waist.

"You're so hot." whispers Dani as her lips hover over Santana's lips.

"You are beautiful." replies Santana. "And I like you."

"I like you too." Dani said.

"Good because you're now my girlfriend." states Santana.

"Okay." whispers Dani as she leans in and kisses Santana. Dani gets off of Santana, ending the kiss. Santana groans but squeaks when Dani picks her up and starts to kiss her. As they were kissing, Dani brings them in the livingroom and sits down on the couch.

As they were making out, they didn't hear the door open and a set of key's drop. They split apart when they heard someone shout, "Oh my god!" The two look toward the source of the noise and see Rachel and Kurt.

Dani and Santana look at each other, then back to the Broadway divas. "We-We can explain." stutters Dani.

"Yeah, umm." says Santana as she thinks.

"We're dating." blurts out Dani.

"Should of known." says Kurt.

"What?" asks Santana.

"We watched you two leer at each other ever since you two met. It happened more often when Dani moved in." states Rachel like it was obvious. Santana and Dani look at each other. Santana blushes and buries her head into Dani's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To be honest, I didn't expect this prompt to be like this. :L I was first going to make it so that all Glee characters were in it... but I didn't like it. So I started to just do Dani and Santana. The ending kinda surprised me too. I wasn't going to make it a prompt where they were getting engaged, I was just going to make it that they are playing a game.**

* * *

**Santana:** The

**Dani: **donkey

**Santana:** slapped

**Dani: **your

**Santana: **pineapple

**Dani: **under

**Santana: **the

**Dani: **bridge

**Santana: **while

**Dani: **sitting

**Santana: **on

**Dani: **the

**Santana: **hobo's

**Dani: **seat.

**Santana: **The

**Dani:** hobo

**Santana: **watched

**Dani: **as

**Santana: **the

**Dani: **donkey

**Santana: **beat

**Dani:** the

**Santana:** pineapple

**Dani: **to

**Santana: **it's

**Dani: **death.

**Santana: **The

**Dani: **poor

**Santana:** pineapple

**Dani:** was

**Santana:** never

**Dani: **seen

**Santana: **again.

**Dani: **The

**Santana: **donkey

**Dani:** soon

**Santana:** met

**Dani:** a

**Santana: **beautiful

**Dani:** girl

**Santana: **named

**Dani: **Santana

**Santana:** who

**Dani:** was

**Santana:** dating

**Dani: **a

**Santana: **smoking

**Dani:** hot (?)

**Santana:** girl (Yes love)

**Dani:** named

**Santana: **Dani.

**Dani:** Dani

**Santana: **was

**Dani:** in

**Dani:** love

**Santana:** with

**Dani: **Santana

**Santana: **who

**Dani:** also

**Santana:** loved

**Dani:** her

**Santana:** girlfriend.

**Dani:** Dani (Aww, you are so sweet San.)

**Dani:** walked

**Dani:** Santana

**Dani:** to

**Dani:** the

**Dani: **park

**Dani:** and

**Dani:** told

**Dani:** her

**Dani:** to

**Dani:** turn

**Dani: **around.

**Santana: **What?!

**Dani: **Turn

**Dani: **around!

Santana turned around and cried. In front of her was her girlfriend, down on one knee and roses asking her the big question. She feels four buzzes on her phone.

**Dani: **Will

**Dani: **you

**Dani:** marry

**Dani: **me?

Santana smiles at her girlfriend and then types the answer.

**Santana:** Yes!

Dani pulls Santana into a kiss and puts the ring on Santana's finger.

**Puck: **What just happened?!

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I just felt like adding someone saying, "What just happened?!" because I just wanted too. I thought Puck would be good because he isn't one of the brightest tools in the shed. (I would of did Finn D: but I just couldn't... I would have a frown not a smile everytime I read it. D:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: :D :D :D :D :D :P**

* * *

Santana walked through the door and saw her three roommates watching TV. However, when she put her keys on the table the three looked at Santana. She smiles at the three and heads walks to them, climbing onto one of their laps.

"How was work babe?" asks one of them.

"Work was fine. How was school?" asks Santana.

"Fine." replies the only boy of the roommates.

"Amazing." says the other girl.

"Kurt. Rachel. I wasn't asking you, I was asking Dani." states Santana. Rachel pouts and Kurt rolls his eyes while Dani giggles.

"School was great." states Dani.

"Good baby." Santana said.

"So what's for dinner?" asks Dani.

"Pizza?" suggests Kurt. The girls all nod. Kurt picks up the phone and orders their food.

Thirty minutes later Kurt and Rachel were in the kitchen with the pizza.

"Alright baby." says Dani as she love taps Santana's butt.

"I love you." says Santana as she gets off. She felt Dani grip her wrist.

"Excuse me?" asks a shocked Dani.

Santana gets nervous but replies, "I-I love you."

"You do?" asks Dani. Santana nods quickly.

"It's okay if you don't, I mean we only got-" starts Santana but is cut off by Dani.

"I love you too." Dani says. Santana smiles and Dani gets up. She pulls Santana to her and kisses her. The two soon are engaged in a make out session.

Dani and Santana both walk to their bedrooms, lips still locked. Now doing more than making out.

* * *

Rachel looked at Kurt and asked, "They won't be joining dinner, will they?"

"No. Let's head to the bar for s long time." replies Kurt. Rachel nods and the two run out of the house, with the pizza of course and to the bar, leaving the two love birds to make as much noise as they want.

* * *

**A/N: Random is all I have to say :L**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't really know why I made this one. :P So I might have the prompt where Dani and Santana meet up later. :D MIGHT! Also, Brittany is kind of a bitch in this. :P**

* * *

**SnixSantana** is now in a relationship.

**StarRachel, FashionKurt, **and 12 others like this

**YaleQuinn: **Who?

**StarRachel: **I know!

**FashionKurt:** Same :D

**UnicornBrittany:** I thought you loved me :(

**SnixSantana: **You will always be my first love but you love Sam I thought...

**PuckasaurusPuck, StarRachel, **and 324 others like this

**UnicornBrittany: **:(

**TroutySam: **WTF?!

**DapperBlaine: **O.o BRITTANY!

**WheelzArtie: **O.o

**UnicornBrittany: **Of course I love **TroutySam**

**TroutySam **and **Dapper Blaine** like this.

**ArtistDani: **Hi Brittany, if you really love **TroutySam** then why are you angry that **SnixSantana **is in a new relationship?

**SnixSantana, StarRachel **and **FashionKurt** like this

**UnicornBrittany: **Who the hell are you?

**ArtistDani** is now in a relationship with **SnixSantana**

**SnixSantana, StarRachel **and **FashionKurt** like this

**SnixSantana **is now in a relationship with **ArtistDani**

**ArtistDani, StarRachel **and **FashionKurt** like this

**UnicornBrittany: **Dislikes!

**YaleQuinn: **So this is your girlfriend?

**SnixSantana: **Yes!

**DancingMike: **How you two meet?

**ArtistDani: **Through Rachel

**StarRachel **likes this.

**SnixSantana: **Went on a date

**StarRachel **and **FashionKurt **like this

**ArtistDani: **Feel in love 3

**SnixSantana** likes this

**SnixSantana: **3

**UnicornBrittany: **DISLIKE DISLIKE DISLIKE!

**SnixSantana: **Leave us alone** UnicornBrittany**. You didn't want me when I wanted you. Now I don't want you, I want **ArtistDani**

**ArtistDani, StarRachel, **and 12 others like this

**UnicornBrittany: **I love you **SnixSantana**

**TroutySam: **Dislike!

**ArethaMercedes: **O.o

**TroutySam **is now single

**ArtistDani, SnixSantana, **and 1,941,572 others like this

**UnicornBrittany: **What!

**TroutySam: **Stop it **UnicornBrittany**

**AsianTina: SnixSantana** and **ArtistDani** are in love!

**ArtistDani, SnixSantana, **and 1,941,572 others like this.

**UnicornBrittany** is now single

**UnicornBrittany: **You will be mine** SnixSantana**

**UnicornBrittany** logs off

**ArtistDani: SnixSantana **has a crazy ex-girlfriend.

**DapperBlaine, StarRachel, **and 1,941,572 others like this.

* * *

**A/N: Watch Mamma Mia! It is a great movie :L. As Rachel said it is a guilty pleasure. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Soooooo I finally got home to me mom's xD It is short :P**

* * *

Santana walked into the apartment and shouted, "Anyone home?"

"We're in the kitchen," replied Rachel. Santana took off her jacket and threw it on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and saw the two Broadway divas. However, there was someone else.

"Who's this?" asks Santana motioning to the stranger in the room.

"A friend who goes to NYADA with us." states Kurt.

"D-Dani. I've heard so much about you S-Santana." stutters the girl. Santana looks at Rachel and Kurt, then back to Dani. The two shake hands.

"Did they tell you anything bad about me? Because we only just met I don't you to hate me already." says Santana.

"Just that you can be stubborn sometimes." states Dani. Santana nods and glares at the two Broadway divas. Dani giggles making everyone look at her and she soon starts to blush.

"Right, well I'm going to go take a shower." states Santana. "It was nice meeting you Dani." Dani blushes again and nods.

Santana walks away and takes off her shirt as she enters the bathroom, closing the door. Kurt and Rachel laughed when Dani pouted because she couldn't stare at Santana's ass anymore.

"Stop laughing you two!" shouts Dani. The two calmed down and looked at Dani, smiling. Dani sighs. "You guys said she was pretty, not smoking hot and sexy! Did you see that ass and her back?"

"You totally want to jump her." says a laughing Kurt. The two Broadway divas start to laugh making Dani glare at them.

"Stop it." says Dani. "I need help."

"Alright, we will help you have sex with Santana." states Rachel. Dani blushes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This was requested by rpattzluver1234AKAOklahomaRose (VERY LONG NAME!) O.o**

**That moment when you are on youtube, scrolling through comments on a Beatle's song and someone says that One Direction is way better...just like WTF... just fwqetrfvarsdefg! That person has issues and it had no likes xD Their reasons were so stupid... like how 1D is hotter (O.o), 1D has dedicated fans (Beatles created in the 60s and they still have a mega huge fanbase), and like 1D writes songs that relate to people (...partying and girls just no, The Beatles actually wrote songs relatable...) -RAGES- Ignorant people! Someone said they were like 14 and I'm sitting here thinking, **_**I'm 13 and even I know that the Beatles are way way way better than One Direction and this person is an idiot.**_ **Okay, yay I doubt any of you read this :P MOVING IN 2 DAYS! :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O**

* * *

"Come on," says Dani. "Please baby."

"No." replies Santana.

"Please." begs Dani.

"No Dani."

"Why noy?" asks Dani.

"Because a double date with Klaine is a horrible idea!" shouts Santana. Dani pouts. "No." Dani bats her eyelashes and pouts some more. "No, no, no."

"Please!" begs Dani. Santana bites her lip and shakes her head. Dani straddles Santana's lap and starts kissing her neck.

"B-Baby you don't play fa-fair." stutters Santana. Dani smiles as she moves her lips to Santana's lips. She hovers her lips over Santana's.

"Say yes and I will continue." whispers Dani.

"Fi-Fine!" shouts Santana. Dani smiles and kisses Santana in a hard kiss.

The two are soon making a lot of noise.

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this." says Santana as she opens the door. "Why did you have to play unfair?"

"Oh please, even if I didn't I would of still got you to come." replies Dani as she leaves the apartment. Santana closes the door and locks it, following Dani to the car.

Santana drove to the restaurant, which Dani's parents own.

When they got to the restaurant, they saw the two people they were meeting up with. Kurt and Blaine aka Klaine!

Klaine and Dantana, their ship name, were on a double date. _This is going to be interesting,_ thought Dani as she watches Santana sit down in the booth, Dani after her.

"So, how are you guys?" asks Blaine.

"Horrible." says Santana.

"We're fine." Dani says quickly. "And you guys?"

"We're fabulous." replies Kurt which Blaine nods to. Santana rolls her eyes and looks around the restaurant. She spots Dani's mother, Mollie. Mollie spots Santana too and smiles, walking over to the four.

"Hello Dani, Santana." Mollie says as she nods her head at the two. "Who are your friends?"

"Mom this is Kurt and Blaine. Kurt and Blaine are from Ohio. Kurt, Blaine this is my mom, Mollie." states Dani as she introduces the three.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." says Blaine.

"Oh no need to call me ma'am, you can call me Mollie." Mollie says as she laughs.

"Alright." replies Kurt.

The four order and get their food right away.

"So Blaine when you gonna ask?" asks Santana as she smirks. Blaine glares at Santana.

"What?" asks Kurt.

"It's nothing Kurt." replies Blaine.

"Oh it's something alright." says Santana but gets nudged in the ribs by Dani. Blaine glares again at Santana. "Oh please, just ask already."

"Fine." says Blaine. Blaine looks at Kurt and gets up, getting down on one knee. "Will you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! :P I will answer it if... I make a little sequel to this ;) Also, the name Mollie is random... so is the first A/N xD! I had to do this before I leave for a few days! D: GOODBYE FOR A FEW DAYS! Love Caitlin (ME!) xD And it is 11 PM O.o I should be in bed but I wanted to write this and finish it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! -screaming- Thank you, thank you! xD I know I rock ;) So it is going to start out with someone finding about someone's relationship status online... Can't give away hints ;) It's also in someone's POV which you will find out by reading!**

**This was requested by: randomtvjunkie93**

* * *

**SnixSantana** is in a relationship with **ArtistDani**

**StarRachel, FashionKurt,** and 12 others like this

_What the hell,_ I thought. I couldn't believe she found someone. I thought she was in love with me!

_This is bullshit, _I thought as I unpacked. I look around my dorm and look back to my laptop. _Screw it! I'm going to go get my San!_

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Sorry just needed to :P**

* * *

I knocked on the door and heard the apartment go silent. I watched as the door opened and see Rachel. Rachel's eyes widened and she looked shocked to see me.

I hear footsteps coming over to the door and see a shocked Santana. "Hi San." I say.

"Brittany?" asks a shocked Santana. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my best friend?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah." says Santana. "B-But.." She trails off.

"Um, why don't you come in Brittany." says Rachel as she moves out of the way. I smile at her. I enter the apartment and see two people. Kurt and some random girl. I was guessing the random girl was Dani.

"Brittany!" shouts Kurt as he stands up and runs torwards me but stops half way. "Brittany?" I giggle at his confusiness.

"Kurt!" I shout and run torwards him, tackling him in a hug. I see the new girl looking at me and I glared at her. As I let go of Kurt I smiled.

"What you doing here?" asks Kurt.

"Visiting." I say. "I was going to go to the hotel first but I wanted to visit Sa-" I start but was cut off by Kurt.

"No, no! You sleep here!" shouts Kurt.

"I don't know." I say.

"No, you are sleeping here." says Kurt. I smile and nod. I really didn't have a hotel to stay at. I wanted to stay here.

I see Santana look at the new girl.

"Well. Dani meet my best friend and ex-girlfriend Brittany. Brittany meet my girlfriend Dani." says Santana. I see Kurt and Rachel bite their lip. I watched as the girl came to me and put out her hand. I shake it and squezze it hard, smiling at her while grinding my teeth. She pulls her hand back and looks at Santana.

"Right well, Santana and I have a date." says Dani.

"Yeah." Santana said.

"Goodbye and nice to meet you Brittany." says Dani as she grabs Santana's hand. I nod to her.

"Bye." says Santana. The two walk out of the apartment.

* * *

When the two left I looked at Kurt and Rachel. "So, how are you?" asks Rachel.

"I'm fine." I answer.

"Aren't you suppose to be at MIT?" asks Kurt.

"I actually wanted to visit you guys. I got to MIT yesterday and start in a week." I state. Kurt and Rachel nodded.

"Brittany just know that Santana is happy with Dani." says Rachel. Kurt nods and I nod too. _Not for long_, I thought.

"So where will I be staying?" I ask.

"Well you could sleep in my bed." suggests Rachel.

"Or mine." says Kurt.

"Or the couch." says Rachel. _Or San's_, I thought.

"Uh, I'll sleep on the couch." I say. The two nod. Just then there was a knock on the door. Kurt gets up and heads to the door.

When Kurt is at the door Rachel says, "I know what you are doing Brittany and you need to stop."

"Doing what?" I demand.

"Trying to get Santana back." states Rachel.

"I am not." I lie.

"Please, it just so happens to be that you come here the day after Santana annoncues to the world that she is dating Dani." says Rachel as she rolls her eyes. Rachel sure has changed.

Just as I was about to say something Kurt comes back with the pizza. I quickly glare at Rachel who glares back.

"Alright Britt, so we have plain vegan pizza. I hope you don't mind." says Kurt.

"No." I say. The three of us eat.

* * *

An hour and a half later the door to the apartment opens up. In walks Santana and Dani. "How was your date?" I ask.

"It was amazing." replies Dani, which Santana nods to.

"Well, we are going to go to sleep." says Kurt. Rachel nods.

"Same." says Dani. _Wait! She lives here? _I thought.

"I guess I'll go to bed too." I say. The four nod heading to their rooms. Kurt and Rachel to their own and Dani and Santana to theirs. "Hey San, can I talk to you?" Dani and Santana look at me. I see Santana whisper something to Dani who nods and goes into the room.

Santana walks to me and asks, "What do you want Brittany?"

"You." I state.

"Brittany, I'm in a relationship." says Santana as she sighs.

"Please, I know you want me." I say.

"Wanted, not anymore. I want Dani." states Santana.

"Oh please Santana. You and I are soulmates." I say.

"We no longer are. I'm in love with Dani and you need to respect that." states Santana. I now have tears in my eyes. Santana sighs, turning around.

"Please." I beg. She ignores me and heads into her room. I lay on the couch, crying. I thought, _Maybe San really doesn't love me anymore._

* * *

**A/N: Brittany just got pawned! xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING! This subject may be very personal for some!**

**A/N: Hey guys... I'm writing this on 9/10/2013, so you know what the next day is... especially if you are from the USA. The next day is 9/11/2013 which is the tragic event 9/11. This subject may be very personal for some. I for one know what a lot of people were and are still going through. I lost my cousin in the twin towers, I never knew her because I was only 1 when it happened but, I still love her and I'm still sad whenever I think about it. I actually was crying when I was writing this. So if you lost a loved one or someone you just knew in 9/11, I know how you feel. If you ever want someone to talk to you can talk to me, we can be sad together.**

**Also, if you so much as say anything bad about 9/11 like who cares or the USA goverment planned it I will report you. I won't let you explain yourself or anything. I will not allow you to talk trash about 9/11. We all have opinions but the horrible opinions keep to yourself because there are people in the world who lost someone in this tragic event. Now some of you may think "who cares people die" well I hope you know that hundreds of people died that day and more are still dying because of it. (Military, army, navy, etc.)**

**WARNING! This subject may be very personal for some!**

* * *

It was a nice, beautiful day on September 11, 2035. Everyone should be happy but they are not. Everyone is sad and heart broken.

September 11 is a tragic day in American history. It is the day of 9/11. The day where four hijacked planes killed hundreds of people. Two of the planes headed to New York City and crashed into both twin towers. One of them crashed into the pentagon. The final one was suspected to be heading to the White House but crashed in a cornfield in Pennsylvania.

Santana Lopez was not happy. She was heart broken. Her wife couldn't do anything but be there for her.

Santana was in her bedroom, crying. Her wife watched as she cried. Her kids watched as she cried.

"San, it's okay." says her wife.

"No it's not Dani." replies Santana. Dani sighed and walked over to her wife. She hated to see her wife sad and she hated for the kids to see her sad too.

"Baby." says Dani as she gets into the bed. She looks to her kids and see them staring with sad eyes. She smiles sadly and turns to Santana who was on her side. "Everything is going to be alright."

Dani put her arms around Santana and pulled her into her body. "Y-You sure?" asks Santana.

"Yes." whispers Dani as she holds Santana into her arms. Santana turned around and faced Dani. Dani was heart broken. The love of her life had a bunch of tear stains on her face and red eyes.

Santana buried her face into Dani's chest. Dani looked to her kids and motioned for them to leave. They left, closing the door.

Dani held Santana tightly and listened as her wife fell asleep. She quickly followed, thinking about Santana's brother she never met... because of 9/11.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I will be honest, I was very scared to tell you all about my cousin dying. I don't like to share my feelings a lot especially in public.**

**Today, 9/10/13, is the second day of school and our homework was to write 25-30 words of the first things that you think about when you are thinking of 9/11 and then you had to interview a family member. So I did that and I thought, why not I share it with the world... so I did. If you want to share with me you can or if you want to share it with everyone you can.**

**I would just like everyone to have a moment of silence for the victims who lost someone in 9/11 or because of 9/11.**

**Rest in peace all of the people who died because of 9/11.**

**And I miss you even though I never met you, Daniela or Daniella... I don't really ask much about her so I'm not sure how she spells her name.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So here it is! The continuation of Chapter 6! If you didn't read that chapter I advise that you do so ;)!**

* * *

Kurt stared at the ring. "O-Oh my god." says Kurt. Kurt continues to stare at the ring making Santana groan.

"It's a yes or no question! Answer!" shouts Santana. Dani hits Santana on the arm. "Ow."

"Shut up you." replies Dani.

"Well it's a yes or no answer, we don't have all day." states Santana.

"Santana Lopez, we do have all day and we will wait all day if we have to." whispers Dani. Santana groans but shuts up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Y-Yes." stutters Kurt. Blaine smiles and gets up, taking the ring. He quickly puts it on Kurt's finger and kisses him.

Everyone in the restaurant clapped excitedly except Santana who clapped like she wanted to get out of the place which she did.

"I didn't know you two were together." states Mollie as she walks up to the four. "Well congratulations Kurt and Blaine."

"Thank you Mollie." replies Kurt.

"Santana, sweetie, be happy. Your friends are going to be married soon." says Mollie.

"I am happy for them." replies Santana.

"You totally look like it." says Dani as she rolls her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Shush." replies Santana. The other four laugh as Santana pouted.

"Alright, well we better get going." says Dani.

"Okay." Mollie says. As Kurt is taking out his wallet, Mollie stops him. "Sweetie you don't need to pay. It's for free."

"Are you sure?" asks Kurt.

"Yes." answers Mollie.

Kurt smiles. "Okay." The four get up and hug Mollie.

"Bye mom." says Dani.

"Bye Mollie." says the other three.

"Bye kids!" shouts Mollie as the four head outside and to their cars.

* * *

**A/N: My favorite TV show besides Friends? GLEE! Can't wait until the 26th!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Soooo in case you don't read my story: We Are Who We Are, I will not be updating a lot. I have school -screams- YAY SCHOOL! I bet a lot of you didn't know this but... I'm actually in 8th grade :P. Anyway, thanks for the comments.**

**Dantana:** "_Love this love you keep writing dantana"_ **AWWWW! I love you too xD**

* * *

I got the photograph album and spread them all over the floor.

_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

_How did our eyes get so red?_

_And what the hell is on Joey's head?_

I picked up the first photograph and laughed, my eyes got red and I was crying. I looked at the next picture and see my best friend and his stupid mowhawk. She always agreed with me that it looked like he had a squirrel on his head.

_And this is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

_I never knew we'd ever went without_

_The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

The next picture was the apartment we shared with the Broadway divas. When we all moved out an old lady bought the place. I remember when we would sneak out, leaving the Broadway divas.

_And this is where I went to school_

_Most of the time had better things to do_

_Criminal record says I broke in twice_

_I must have done it half a dozen times_

She was there when he died. She was there for all three of us. When we went back to our hometown she came. I told her stories about me ditching school. About how my best friend went to juvie. She laughed at this and wondered why he was still my best friend. I told her that he was there for me through everything.

_I wonder if it's too late_

_Should I go back and try to graduate?_

_Life's better now than it was back then_

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

I wish I had a time machine to fix everything. To fix her future.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, god, I_

I prayed to God that it wasn't true.

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

After what happened I moved back in with the Broadway Divas. In my bedroom I would have pictures of her and the kids from Lima. It is too hard to say goodbye.

_Remember the old arcade?_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made_

_The cops hated us hangin' out_

_They say somebody went and burned it down_

Our first date we went to an arcade. I tried really hard to win her the stuff animal she wanted, wasting all of my money. I remember the cops watching us as we drunkenly walked home.

W_e used to listen to the radiod a _

_And sing along with every song we know_

_We said someday we'd find out how it feels_

_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

We would listen to the radio for our favorite songs and sing as loud as we could. She told me I had an amazing voice and someday would be famous.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

_She's had a couple of kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since god knows when_

She asked about the first girl I kissed. I told her all about her and that my other best friend had a kid in high school. I haven't seen them since I don't know.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, god, I_

I ask God all the time, why did you let this happen.

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

I visit the house we lived in. I would cry each time. I never can say goodbye to her.

_I miss that town_

_I miss the faces_

_You can't erase_

_You can't replace it_

_I miss it now_

_I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_Too hard to leave it_

I miss our town and our neighbors. Nothing can replace them. I would stay until eleven at night or whenever one of the Broadway divas could get me to go back to their home.

_If I could I relive those days_

_I know the one thing that would never change_

I wish I could relive those days before her future. There was one thing I would never change. Her.

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

There was this photo when we went to Disney World, she was so excited. She loved all the Disney characters and took pictures with them all. I laughed at her when we went home.

_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

_Every time I do it makes me..._

I'm crying at the picture and I know she will never come back. Never come back to me. Why did she have to go? Why did she have to die? Why Dani? Why?

* * *

**A/N: Ohh this was sad but I was listening to the song and I love it. xD Nickleback FTW! And if you didn't know it is in Santana's POV :P**

**Song: **_**Photograph**_** - By: Nickleback**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Requested by the lovely ;). And well it was just a request I couldn't resist cause you know it was adorable the request! :P fdhsrdfhdrtf I'm acting so girly .**

* * *

"Mama! Mommy!" Running could be heard from the hallway. Dani groaned as she looked at the door which was going to burst open any second. She quickly covers her body with the sheet.

A second after she covers her body, a set of identical twins come running into the room. "Mama! Mommy!"

"Shush guys, Mama is still asleep."

"Okay." says the younger twin. The two look at their Mama as she slept.

"We hungry." states the other twin. To add to their statement the twins rubbed their stomaches.

"Okay, why don't you go wait in the kitchen. I'll come make some breakfast." says Dani as she looks at her two kids. "Huh, does that sound like a plan?" The two twins nod and run out of the room, slamming the door.

Dani shakes her head; rubbing her eyes. She looks over at her wife who was passed out. She gets up and put's on a pair of Santana's shorts and t-shirt.

Dani walks backs to the bed and she gently shakes her wife's shoulder. "San wake up." Santana stirs but doesn't wake. "Sanny wake up." Santana stirs again but still doesn't wake up. Dani sighs and resorts to her last two options, scream in her wife's ear or wake her up with kisses. So she does the latter.

She starts nippling on Santana's earlobe. After a few seconds she started making marks on Santana's neck. She heard a moan come from her wife and saw that she was still asleep. Then Dani lightly kisses Santana's lips. When she saw that her wife was still asleep, she kissed her hard. That surely got her wife to wake up as she felt someone tense but then react.

Dani smiles triumphantly as she pulls back. "Hey baby." Dani kisses Santana again.

"Best way to wake up but it would of been better if you took care of me." whines Santana. Dani smirks at Santana's arousal.

"Later, right now your kids need breakfast. So you better get dressed and get downstairs with me." Santana groans but does what she is told. Once Santana threw on a pair of pyjamas, the two headed downstairs.

Once in the kitchen, they saw their children. "Mama! Mommy!" The little girl squeals at the sight of her parents. She jumps up and runs into the arms of Santana; getting picked up and spinned around. Santana held the girl and kissed her cheek.

"Hey mija." says Santana as the three go to the twins. The two kids were watching SpongeBob SquarePants. "Kendall! Gavin! My babies!" Santana goes to the twins and hugs them.

"Mama!" shouts Kendall.

"Hola mija." Santana smiles at her youngest daughter. She sees her only son pout and she laughs. "Hello mijo."

Gavin smiles up at his mama. "Mama, I is hungry." Santana smiles at him and puts down her daughter.

"Yeah mommy. We are hungry." The older child looked at her parents.

"Alright Mia. I will get you three some food." The three kids cheer with excitement as Santana rolled her eyes and Dani walked into the kitchen to cook.

Santana quickly followed her wife and went up behind her; Dani getting the pan from the cabinet. Santana starts kissing Dani's exposed neck. Dani moans but continues to work on getting their kids eggs. "San stop."

"But I don't want to." Dani groans at Santana. Even though she loved doing her wife she doesn't want to do it when the kids are waiting for their breakfast.

"I told you after." Santana pouts and Dani could tell. She sighs and turns around, facing Santana. She caresses Santana's cheek and kisses her. "Now go watch SpongeBob SquarePants with your kids.

Santana groans but listens; cursing under her breath.

When she gets into the living room she sees her three kids watching the addictive show. "Hey kiddos." The three heads turned so quickly and stared at their Mama. Santana walks over to the couch and sits. Kendall crawls over to her mother and sits on her lap. "Hey pretty lady."

Kendall giggles. "Hi Mama. Is mommy done?"

"Not yet Kendall." Kendall pouts but the pout goes away once Santana gives her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Ten minutes later the five people in the household were eating their eggs. "Mommy this good."

"Thanks Gavin." Dani smiles at the boy.

"Yeah sweetie it is excelent." Dani looks at her wife and blushes. She still had that effect on her.

"Thanks love." Santana smiles at Dani and mouths I love you to her.

When they were done Dani got the kids dressed. Once the kids were dressed she dropped them off to school.

As she entered the house, she was quickly pinned to the door. "Now, how about you finish what you started?"

Dani gulps at her wife and decides what she was going to do. Of course she was going to finish her wife.

* * *

**A/N: Heheheheh :D AS always REQUESTS would be nice :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in like a week. Busy with school :(. This was requested by the one and only Haruka-Chan 212**

* * *

Santana walked over to Dani, the new girl. Dani looked up and smiled. "Hey Santana." Santana smiled back.

"So Dani, how are you?" asks Santana.

"I'm fine Santana." replies Dani.

"Good, I hope your first week has been good." says Santana.

"It has been good." states Dani. Santana looks at Rachel and sees that she is staring. Santana looks back to Dani, nervously.

"So, uh, Dani, I was wondering if I don't know, I could walk you home today?" asks Santana. Dani smiles and nods her head.

"Sure." Santana smiles back with relief.

* * *

Later that day, Santana waited nervously as Dani picked up her guitar and headed towards her. "Hey San." says Dani as she gets to her.

"H-Hey Dani." stutters Santana. Dani giggles at her.

The two left the place and started to walk to Dani's home. The two played the twenty question game. The two got to know each other more. Little did they know that they both had a crush on one another.

When they finally get to Dani's place she says, "Well this is my stop." Dani turns around and faces Santana. She bites her lip and looks at Santana's lips. She leans forward and their lips touched.

Dani put her arms around Santana's neck while Santana's arms went around her waist. They pulled themselves together and the kiss soon became heated. Once they pulled apart they looked at each other, still in the same position.

"I like you." states Dani. Santana smiles.

"I like you too." Dani smiles at the response and kisses her again. When the two pulled apart, Santana asked, "So pick you up at seven tomorrow?"

"Sure." answers Dani. Dani kissed Santana again. "It's a date."

"Yup." replies Santana. Dani pulls apart from Santana and smiles at her, going inside her apartment.

Santana has a goofy smile all the way home and when she got inside the building. Kurt and Rachel wondered why she was happy but they kinda knew.

"Why so happy?" asks Rachel.

"Oh, you know, a date with Dani tomorrow and we kissed, three times." Kurt and Rachek squeal, they were happy that their friend was moving on.

"Oh my god!" screams Kurt. The two start to scream ideas at Santana who just sat down, thinking about those lips.

* * *

**A/N: Glee was so good even though I didn't like the story line! I don't care about Klaine, please don't hate me. Anyway, 3 MORE FUCKING DAYS! fsdvestdvbxdr! The promo is on repeat! THEY SPOILED THE KISS OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I am not freaking out! I might just fucking die! gbxfctnfdgzvdfgxbgftgszvmvsxncfjknfvc -dies- -revives- Okay... I'm fine... I'm fine... :D**

**Also, Apparently I Lost You, I did not forget about your request! I will start working on it soon, I just wanna start working on my new chapter for We Are Who We Are. So please be patient :) Oh and thank you for the request :D  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alright so I finally had the time to do this! :D Requested by the lovely one that lost someone: Apparently I Lost You**

**I would just like to say that I love you all and you all are so sweet. Also, I think I died from Dantana on Thursday xD**

* * *

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Dani was nervous. She wasn't good with parents and she really, really loved Santana.

"Baby calm down." Santana tries to calm Dani down. She walks over to her love and wraps her arms around her. Dani bites her lips and stare into Santana's loving eyes. "They will love you I promise."

"Swear?" asks Dani. Santana smiles and nods, kissing the girl's lip. When the two pull away, Dani rested her forehead against Santana's. "Okay, I'm ready." Santana kisses Dani one more time, then pulls away.

Santana puts her wraps her arm around Dani's waist and rings the doorbell with her free hand. While they waited for a few seconds, Dani put her head on Santana's shoulder.

When the door open, Dani lifted her head. In front of her was the one and only Maribel Lopez.

"Santana!" shouts Maribel. When she sees Dani, she smiles. "You must be Danielle."

"Dani, Mrs. Lopez." Maribel laughs at Dani.

"Well Dani. I will call you that, if you call me Maribel." Dani smiles and nods. "Now come in." Dani and Santana went inside, seeing the rest of Santana's family.

"San!" screams the two little boys. The look-a-likes ran over to Santana and jumped on her. Santana laughs at the twins.

"Hey Nico, Mason." Santana bends down and hugs her little brothers. When she stands up, the twins look at Dani.

"Who are you?" asks Nico.

"Nico, Mason this is Dani my girlfriend." Nico and Mason smile at Dani. "Dani these are my brothers. Nicholas who goes by Nico and Mason."

"Hello Miss Dani." says the two in sync. Dani giggles.

"You may call me Dani." replies Dani.

"Ok Dani." Nico smiles at Dani, grabbing her hand. Mason grabbed the other hand and the two pulled her to the couch in the livingroom. Santana rolled her eyes at her brothers but followed with her mother talking to her.

When she reached the couch, she walked over to her father and hugged him. He hugged her back. Then he smiled at Dani.

"Hey Dani. Please call me Micah." says Doctor Lopez.

"Alright Micah." Dani smiles at Doctor Lopez. Doctor Lopez walked over to Dani and hugged her.

The six of them sat in the living room watching football. Watching the Jets lose again for like the hundredth time. The Jets really sucked.

They all had snacks since it was Sunday and football season. After the football games which ended, they all ate a quick dinner. Dani and Santana quickly headed up to Santana's childhood room.

"Baby, when are we going to tell your parents?" asks Dani as Santana closed the door. Santana walked over to Dani and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her lip. She pulled back.

"Whenever you want, my Danielle." Santana smiles and kisses Dani. It soons turn into a make out session.

"It's Dani." mumbles Dani against Santana's lips. Santana smiled into the kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Okay there you go. Dantana is the cutest thing ever. Like I died. I DIED! :P Cory's tribute episode promo kills me. It was like only 33 seconds. I don't know how I'm gonna survive the whole episode! D: Also, before the tribute I will be creating a little tribute myself on what we know so far. Such as the lovely song: If I Die Young sung by the amazing and now engaged (sadly not to me) Naya Rivera.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Just listened to all of the songs from The Quarterback... I don't think I'm going to make it. You can hear Lea actually sniffling in the the song. Amber's version of I'll Stand By You gives you goosebumps. Seasons of Love also gives you goosebumps. Fire And Rain was also sad. No Surrender... Mark... I didn't even recognize his voice.**

**Anyway, I decided to do his tribute first before all of the requests (sorry, I have a lot)!**

**So... this is dedicated to you, my idol, my hero, my inspiration, Cory Monteith. I miss you so much.**

* * *

_Santana_ / _**Santana with New Directions**_

* * *

Santana sat down on the stage, sadly looking at the floor. One of her good friend just died. You can't blame her.

Even though the two had never seen eye to eye, she missed him already.

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

She hears the sound of a guitar playing and she turns around. Dani was coming up behind her, playing her guitar.

_Uh oh uh oh_

Santana thought back to when she met Finn. They were in kindergarden. He pushed Brittany off the swing, by accident of course. However, she didn't know it and hit Finn. He cried but didn't tell the teacher. He told her that he didn't mean it and even helped Brittany up.

_Lord make me a rainbow_

_I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when _

_She stands under my colours, oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no _

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, _

_Well, I've had just enough time_

His life was short, he died so soon. She was lucky to have met such an inspirational boy.

_If I die young bury me in satin._

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

When he found out about Quinn and Puck, she felt bad. His face was so angry and heart broken. Like his heart was ripped into a million pieces.

_The sharp knife of a short life, _

_Well I've had just enough time_

When she found out about his death, she was heart broken. However, she had to stay strong. Stay strong for Kurt and Rachel. She didn't cry, until now.

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man _

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

She remembered when she took his virginity. How he said it didn't mean anything to him. It hurt her, not physically but emotionally.

Santana heard foot steps and turned around, the New Directions were behind her. They walk over and sit down on the stage.

_**The sharp knife of a short life,**_

Puck next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

_Well I've had just enough __**(time)**_

_Ooh yeah_

_Ooh whoa_

The New Directions watched Santana crying. It was so sad.

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

Santana remembered when he called Brittany stupid. She wanted to punch Finn right in the face and she knew he didn't mean it.

_A penny for my thoughts_

_Oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar _

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin' _

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

She remembered all the times she made fun of him and he just took it like the champ he was.

It really was funny that people started to care once you were gone. Once you are gone, people realize how much you mean to them. She sure did, she learned how much he meant to her. Of course, once he was gone she realized it.

_If I die young_

He didn't deserve it. He had such a life ahead of him.

_**Bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses**_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn**_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song **_

She remembered when he finally exploded. He called her out. He called her out for the coward she was. He called her out on what she truly was. Gay. A lesbian. A lady lovin', vagina lover.

_Uh oh __**(uh oh)**_

_The ballad of a dove _

_Go with peace and love_

Dani watched sadly, playing her guitar. Her girlfriend was in so much pain. She never met Finn and she wished that she had.

_**Gather up your tears**_

Santana wiped her tears. A bunch of memories of Finn going through her mind. Him dancing. Him singing. Him kissing a girl. Him being goofy. Him being tall. Him being awkward. Everyone small detail of him.

_Keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save 'em for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh_

She remembered when she slapped him. How he didn't know what she was talking about. She was so angry at him. Angry that he took one thing that she should of had the choice to do.

_**The sharp knife of a short life**_

After slapping him, he blackmailed her into coming to glee club for a week. She was angry again. How dare he out her and then blackmail her, but she got over it. He loved her and she loved him.

When she went back to the New Directions, he was so happy to see her. Same with her.

_Well I've had just enough __**(time)**_

_So put on your best boys_

_And I'll wear my pearls_

Last time she saw him was at the wedding. Where he was dancing with a happy Rachel. Where he had made love with a happy Rachel. Where he made Rachel the happiest girl alive.

Now Rachel was the saddest. Now they all were the saddest. Now they were all depressed. Now they were all angry.

Angry at the world. Angry at God. Angry at each other. But most importantly, angry at themselves. They wished they could of saved him, but they just couldn't and that's what makes them angry.

Santana knew she would move on but never forget him. With the help of Dani her pain would go away.

However, she knew that she would never forget him. Never in a million years would she. He changed her life. He helped her accept herself. He meant something to her and she meant something to him.

_I'll never forget you,_ thought Santana. _Forever and always, Finn Hudson. Rest in peace._

* * *

**A/N: This wasn't really a Dantana prompt but I wanted to dedicate something to Finn and more importantly, Cory. I have this song on repeat... it's so sad.**

**This is how I feel. This is really written like I was Santana. Santana is my favorite character and I hated Finn. The last part, starting at "Where he was dancing with a happy Rachel..." Those are my thoughts. I wish I could of saved him. D: He saved our life but we couldn't save his.**

**Rest in peace our giant, drumming angel. Forever and always, Cory Monteith. Rest in peace.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: OMG SO MANY REQUESTS! I MIGHT DIE! . Like after this one I have to write like 6 or 5 more destrfw! I love you guys! And your comments are so nice.**

**Like Apparently I Lost You: "WEEEEELLL THAT'S WHAT I CALL A FUCKING AMAZING THING *.*"**

**And Quinntana2: ":)(: Sooo gooood but it made me cry, especially with the addition of the song playing while reading. All of these Dantana bits are amazing. :)(:"**

** .9: "I will never ever dmit this again but you had me crying." :P You are the second person to tell me they cried cause of it. :P That's good I guess but bad too cause of Cory's death... Sorry to make you all cry if you did xD**

**Oh and NayaLover... me too... me too.. :P**

**THEY FINALLY ADDED DANI TO THE CHARACTERS LIST OMG! I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY! :P**

**So I wanted to combine two requests. Requests by: Ami -XO and randomtvjunkie93**

**I hope you two don't mind the combination.**

* * *

Dani walked into the diner and went straight to work. She glanced at Santana, sadly. Ever since the two broke up, they haven't been talking. It was awkward when they would be working.

Dani kinda missed Santana. She still loved Santana, even though Santana cheated on her with Brittany.

When she found out, she was so heartbroken. She wanted to know what she did wrong. However, Santana didn't speak. She just stared at her shoes.

Dani walked over and signed in. As she walks to her first customer she sees that it is Brittany.

She glares at her and moves. "Wait Dani." Dani turns around and glares.

"What do you want?" asks Dani.

"Look, Santana loves you." states Brittany.

"Yeah, so much that she cheated on me." Dani rolls her eyes and turns to leave.

"Dani, I never seen Santana love someone so much. She loves you more than me." Brittany looks at Dani with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, well why she cheat on me?" asks Dani.

"Once we had sex, she flipped. She said that she was drunk and everything was blurry. That she thought you were me." Dani bites her lip.

"Why should I believe you?" Brittany sighed and walked over to Dani. Before she could reply, someone else did.

"Because I cried myself to sleep and told you. I didn't just lie to you. I told you because I love you so much. And Dani I'm sorry. I know you will never forgive me, but I want to show you that I love you." states Santana. Dani turns around and looks at Santana. When she looks behind her, she sees a bunch of people. Probably the glee club, who knows.

_Santana _/ _**Santana with New Directions**_

_No New Year's Day to celebrate_

_No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away_

_No first of spring_

_No song to sing_

_In fact here's just another ordinary day_

_No April rain_

_No flowers bloom_

_No wedding Saturday within the month of June_

_But what it is, is something true_

_Made up of these three words that I must say to you_

_**I just called to say I love you**_

_**I just called to say how much I care**_

_**I just called to say I love you**_

_**And I mean it from the bottom of my heart**_

_No summer's high_

_No warm July_

_No harvest moon to light one tender August night_

_No autumn breeze_

_No falling leaves_

_Not even time for birds to fly to southern skies_

_No Libra sun_

_No Halloween_

_No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring_

_But what it is, though old so new_

_To fill your heart like no three words could ever do_

_**I just called to say I love you**_

_**I just called to say how much I care, I do**_

_**I just called to say I love you**_

_**And I mean it from the bottom of my heart**_

_**I just called to say I love you**_

_**I just called to say how much I care, I do**_

_**I just called to say I love you**_

_**And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart,**_

_**of my heart**_

_**I just called to say I love you**_

_**I just called to say how much I care, I do**_

_I just called to say I love you_

_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart,_

_baby of my heart_

Everyone in the restaurant clapped. Dani stared at Santana. She had tears in her eyes.

"So, uh, Dani I'm sorry for cheating on you. I love you still, even though you probably don't love me." Santana turns around and is about to walk out the door, but is stopped by Dani.

Santana thought she was about to be slapped but she gets a hard kiss to the lips. The kiss turns heated as everyone cheered for the couple.

Dani walked Santana backwards, into the storage room.

Rachel, Kurt, and Gunther groan. Moans were heard and everyone laughs, leaving the restaurant.

* * *

**A/N: Now I ain't saying I have 165 Glee songs on my iPod Nano. Even though it is true and I'm only half way through Season 3 and have only Cory's tribute episode songs... DON'T JUDGE!**

**:P So guys requests are gonna be on hold for now. IF you made a request I will get to it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm back! Requests are still on hold until I get everyone. The guest who said I should write a book... you are the best! I'm gonna write a fictionpress soon I think.**

**So here we go. We got Quinntana2's request.**

* * *

It has been nineteen years. Nineteen years since she moved out of the apartment. She hasn't seen Rachel or Kurt in nineteen years. Actually, she hasn't seen the rest of the gang in nineteen years.

Two years after Finn died, Dani and her got married. No one knew, only her parents and brothers. When they got married, they decided to move out to Florida. Santana became a lawyer while Dani was a highschool English teacher.

The two had five kids. Two girls and three boys. They loved them all.

The oldest was Tobias Brendon Lopez, he went by Toby. Toby was eighteen years old and was very stubborn. Even though Dani was the one to give birth to him, Toby picked up Santana's stubbornness.

Next was Jesse Bailey Lopez. Jesse was seventeen. She was adopted at the age of five by Dani and Santana. She is a big nerd and loves to read.

Then there was Rowan Clarence Lopez. She is seven. Santana gave birth to Rowan. Rowan is hotheaded. Insult her or her family and you will be in a hospital bed the next second.

Finally, there were the twins. Twin one is Calvin Garrison Lopez and twin two is Boston Isaac Lopez. Calvin and Boston were both five years old. Dani gave birth to them.

A lot has changed in those nineteen years. No one knew what happened to Dani or Santana except Santana's parents. They never went to Lima, her parents went to them.

It was all about to change again.

* * *

The alarm clock went off, jolting Dani up. She shut the alarm clock off and looked over to the other side of the bed. She smiled, seeing her beautiful wife.

She gets up and gets into the shower. Five minutes into the shower Dani feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

Dani smiles, knowing it's her wife. She leans into the body behind her and the two sway side-to-side.

"Hey baby." says Dani. Santana mumbles something in Dani's neck. "What?"

"Good morning." Santana kisses Dani's shoulder. Dani turns around and kisses Santana on the lips.

"I'm excited to meet the rest of your friends." states Dani. Santana tenses.

"Yeah, well I'm not." Santana replies. Dani pouts.

"Yes you are. They are your old friends. You miss them." Dani states, knowing for a fact that it was true.

"Fine, I miss them." says Santana as she hugs Dani.

"That's right and we are leaving today." Dani nuzzles here nose into Santana's neck. The two quickly wash each other and get dressed.

* * *

The kids were ushered off the plane by their parents. When they got off the airport, they see Micah Lopez.

Micah held out his arms as Rowan ran into them. "Rowan!" He shouted. The rest of the family walked over. Micah hugged all of them and then they went to go get there bags.

When they got to Santana's childhood home, they all were hugged by Maribel. After everyone hugged Maribel they went to their rooms.

* * *

Santana carried Boston and Dani carried Calvin as they entered the school. The other three followed. As they walked into the school, Santana looked around. It felt the same.

They walked to the auditorium but didn't go in. "Okay kids, are you ready?" asks Santana. They all reply with a yes. "Danielle you ready?"

"Yes San." Dani replies.

Santana smiles at her family and opens the door, heading in. Everyone in the auditorium looked at the doors, gasping with shock to see Santana. Especially with kids.

"Santana!" shouts Rachel, running over to her ex-roommate. Rachel practically was in Santana's arms as she gave her a hug.

Santana puts Boston down quickly and hugs Rachel back. "Hey Rach." Kurt runs over, also missing his old roommate. He joins in on the hug.

A second later, Rachel feels a tug on her dress. Rachel squeals, looking down fastly to see Boston.

"Hi, my name is Boston. Who you?" asks Boston. After Rachel gets over her little heartattack, she smiles.

"My name is Rachel, nice to meet you Boston." Rachel says.

"Why hug Mama?" Boston asks.

"Because your Mama is one of my best friends." states Rachel, looking up and smiling at Santana.

"Oh, Mama says Mommy is her best friend." replies Boston. Rachel smiles at the boy's cuteness. Boston looks at Kurt now. "Who you?"

"I'm Kurt, also one of your Mama's best friends." Kurt says.

The rest of the New Directions walk over. "Santana, who are these guys?" asks Puck.

"This is my family." states Santana. "Dani, my wife. Tobias or Toby, our oldest son and child. Jesse, our oldest daughter and second oldest child. Rowan, our youngest daughter and our middle child. Finally, Boston and Calvin. They are twins and are our youngest sons and kids."

"Hey sir." says Toby, holding out his hand.

"Puck." replies Puck, shaking Toby's hand. Toby nods his head.

"Nice to meet you mister! My name is Rowan!" shouts Rowan.

"Rowan, stop shouting." Dani says.

"Sorry Mommy." Rowan replies.

"I'm Calvin, did you know Boston was my brother?" asks Calvin, looking up to Sam. Sam chuckles and nods.

"I'm Jesse." states Jesse looking at everyone. The rest of the New Directions introduced themselves and their kids.

Soon everyone was seperated into groups. One group was Santana, Dani, Rachel, and Kurt. Another group was the rest of the boys and the other group was the rest of the girls. All the kids were together.

"So guys, where did you move to?" ask Kurt.

"We moved to Florida." answered Dani, cuddling next to Santana. "San is a lawyer and I'm a highschool English teacher."

"What about you guys?" asks Santana.

"I'm on Broadway and so is Kurt. However, Kurt is mostly a fashion designer now. Oh and Blaine is also on Broadway." states Rachel.

"So, how are you Rachel?" asks Dani. Rachel knew exactly what Dani was asking.

"I'm fine. I have am dating a guy named Jason. He had to stay in New York." Rachel says. Santana smiles, glad Rachel was moving on even though Finn will always be in their hearts.

* * *

"Dani may we speak to you?" asks Quinn, approaching the four. Brittany following.

"Um, sure." says a confused Dani. Santana glares at her two best friends from high school. Dani follows the two to a corner.

"Listen Dani, you better not hurt her. Or I swear I will break your next." threatens Brittany.

"We have been together for twenty one years and you are only threatening me now?" Dani asks.

"Well, I would of did it earlier but I never met you. Same as Quinn." states Brittany.

"Okay, Brittany. I would never hurt her. She is my love. I love her so much. I have a family with her." Dani says, shocking the two. "Why would I hurt her?"

"Listen Dani, Santana has been hurt too many times and we want to just look out for her." replies Quinn.

"I understand." says Dani. The two other blondes smiles. The three head back. Soon everyone other than the kids joined.

"So how long you two been together?" asks Mike.

"Twenty one years, married nineteen." states Santana, holding Dani's hand with her wedding ring on it.

"Wow, so what you two do for a living?" asks Artie.

"I'm an English teacher at a high school in Florida and Santana is a lawyer, owning a law firm." Dani answers. Artie nods.

"So you guys live in Florida. Cool." Tina says. The group catches up with one another and soon it was time to leave.

* * *

"So do you like them?" asks Santana.

"They are so sweet." states Dani, falling asleep in Santana's protective arms. Santana smiles, kissing Dani's head and soon joins her in slumber.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! I finished it xD It felt like years for this one chapter. I think I grew a beard and I can't even grow one... :L**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Dododododo! How you all? Hmmmm... do you think they have a Glee fever hospital? Because if so I'll see you all there :) Lol I just watched Glee this morning on Oxygen. Apparently every Saturday morning they have Glee on! I woke my brother up :) He yelled, "STOP SINGING At 9 IN THE MORNING!" :D Love Glee like I have an addiction.. it is pretty much the only show I watch and wanna watch besides Friends. Nothing beats friends, BEST SITCOM EVER!**

**So here we have the guest called DantanaLOVER. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Santana is sleeping peacefully, her arms wrapped securely around Dani. As she unconsciously nuzzled her nose in Dani's hair. The two slept peacefully.

However, their sleep ended when the doorbell rang. Santana groaned, also feeling her girlfriend move from her arms to get up. She tried to pull Dani back, knowing Kurt or Rachel would get it. Dani had other plans though, she went to go answer the door.

Dani opened the door and saw a blonde haired girl. "Hello?" asks Dani. The blonde girl looked at Dani with confusion too.

"Um, I must have the wrong apartment." says the blonde.

"Quinn!" shouts a girl. The blonde, Quinn, looked at the girl.

"Rachel!" Quinn shouts, pushing through Dani and to hug Rachel. Dani stands and looks, closing the door.

"I heard Quinn, is she really here!" Santana shouts, leaving her part of the apartment.

"San!" screams Quinn, running over to Santana and hugging her. Just then Kurt came out and squealed, running over. Quinn jumps off of Santana and hugs Kurt.

As everyone calmed down, Quinn looked at Dani. Santana smiles, walking over to Dani. "Quinn this is my girlfriend Danielle or Dani. Dani this is my childhood best friend Quinn." states Santana. Quinn looks at Dani, grinding her teeth together. Dani looks at Quinn and smiles at her.

"Hello Quinn." says Dani. "Nice to meet you." Quinn nods.

"So why you here?" asks Santana.

"Rachel or Kurt didn't tell you? I'm here for the weekend." answers Quinn. Santana looks at Kurt and Rachel.

* * *

Santana and Quinn were the only ones in the house. That was bad. Quinn was flirting with Santana.

Santana was sitting on the couch, watching tv. Then it happened. Quinn walked into the livingroom and looked at Santana, advancing towards her.

When Quinn gets in front of Santana, she straddles Santana's lap. Santana looks at Quinn with shock. "Q-Quinn?"

"Shush." whispers Quinn as she hovers her lips over Santana's. She kisses Santana, but gets pushed back by her.

"Quinn no, I am with Dani. I am actually happy. Plus, you are straighter. And we can't forget about your love for Trouty Mouth." states Santana. Quinn now has tears in her eyes. Santana frowns, seeing her best friend cry. She quickly hugs the girl.

"I-I'm so sorry San. You probably h-hate me. And your girlfriend is going to hate me." says Quinn, she was now sobbing.

"Shush, Dani won't hate you. I won't hate you. Quinn you are my best friend. I love you Lucy." Santana tells Quinn, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Dani and Santana were getting ready for bed. Santana bites her lips and drops the bomb. "Quinn kissed me." Dani freezes, not turning around to face Santana.

"W-What?" asks Dani, her voice cracking.

"Quinn was upset and wanted some comfort, so she kissed me." states Santana, turning the girl in front of her around. Santana looked at her girlfriend's face, which had tears on them. "Danielle it meant nothing. Nothing to either of us. Quinn is straight." Santana hugs the girl, holdinh her in her arms.

"Y-You sure?" asks Dani.

"Yes. Besides she is in love with Trouty Mouth." states Santana. Dani giggles at the nickname, hitting Santana's arm. The two finished getting into their pajamas, going to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Short and simple! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: 10 more days :D And in 9 days I'm going to Boston! Also, no school that week on Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. So only school really on Monday. :D**

**Here we go. We have XxRoByNxX2013's request. **

* * *

"You are so cute."

"Not as cute as you."

"No! You are."

"Danielle, I am not cute."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not and FYI you are cute."

"You're cuter."

"So if I'm cute, you are cuter."

"You know what, let's get Kurt and Rachel."

"Babe, they'll be on my side."

"Kurt! Rachel!"

"Yes Danielle?"

"One Rachel, don't call me Danielle. Two, who is cuter? Santana or me?"

"You both are cute."

"I'm not cute Kurt!"

"Sweetie, you are."

"Screw you."

"Anyway, Santana is obviously cuter."

"WHAT!"

"Ha!"

"I am not cute!"

"Yes you are, when you first met Dani you were so nervous."

"It was so cute! Plus, you are whipped for Dani. Adorable!"

"Shut up!"

"Aw, it's okay sweetie. I love you."

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

"Yes it is, I love you way more."

"Really guys!? Really?!"

"Shut up Rachel! Get out you two!"

"Fine."

"I love you more."

"Impossible like you said Danielle."

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehe! I know it is only speaking but I think it is fine.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay... so worst bus trip ever .! We went to Boston and it takes like 4 hours to drive. . I couldn't sleep at all and went to bed for like an hour. I got to school at 5:45 A.M., we left at 6. Stopped at like 8 for breakfast. Then got there like 10:30 A.M., we had screaming kids! Then the way back was way longer and my friend wouldn't let me sleep. So yeah! :P**

**Also, sorry for it being so long. I was working on our Social Studies project... I can't act for my life... :P**

**OH! And my friend (who owns my original account now) DanixSanny is now accepting SYOC for her story... Brand New Day... no it doesn't have Dantana but I still recommend you fill out an SYOC! Thanks!**

**Request by: Guest**

* * *

_"I joined the Air Force."_

_"No!"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Why?"_

_"For Finn."_

_"Oh."_

* * *

Dani held her for days. Now it was time for him to go and she was holding her again. However, this is different. This time they won't see him for months, maybe never again.

Even though Dani doesn't know him good enough, she felt sad. Sad because she was sad and that he was going to warfare.

Right now, Dani was holding her in her lap. She was rocking her back and forth to calm her down, but it didn't work. They had a long history.

He was waiting for his flight. He wanted to go over to her and just tell his best friend that everything will be alright, but he wasn't sure.

"P-Puck." He hears someone whisper his name. He turns and sees Quinn. Their history was rocky.

"Quinn?" Puck asks.

"I-" she starts but stops. Puck raises his eye brow.

"You?" He asks.

"I love you." Quinn says quickly. Puck's eyes widen and he looks at Quinn, who thought her shoes were more interesting right now.

"I love you too." replies Puck, getting up and walking over to her. The two kiss.

Dani looks up and smiles. She's happy for the two, she heard about their relationship and knew that the two were meant to be together. However, she suddenly was sad because she knew that he may not come back to them.

As she is looking, she feels a movement. She looks down and smiles at her.

"D-Dani, what if he doesn't come back?" She asks.

"San, don't think like that. Puck will come back. He will come back for Quinn, the Glee club, Rachel, Finn, and especially for you." states Dani. Santana smiles at Dani. Dani wipes the tears from her lover's eyes and kisses her.

Puck, who was watching, smiles as he holds Quinn's hand. Puck knew they were going to call him in a few minutes and decides to go over to his best friend. The pair walk over to the other pair and sit down next to them.

"Puck, I'm going to miss you." says Santana. Dani's heart breaks at her lover's pain. Puck smiles sadly and gets up, hugging Santana.

"I promise San, I'll return to all of you. Especially you." whispers Puck. Santana smiles and hugs her best friend tightly.

Just then his plane was called. As he was leaving, Quinn quickly pulls him into a kiss.

The group all watch him walk to his plane and leave them for six months.

* * *

**A/N: Umm, happy late Veterans Day and thanks to all you soldiers. Especially the ones who are fighting right now (Don't worry all you home or gone, I still thank you as equally as them). Hopefully, you all return safely. If you don't, may God bring you to heaven for your service for this country.**

**Also, to other countries... may your soldiers return safely back to you! (Except terrorists... no offence...)**


End file.
